Goodbye Letters
by UnderWaterUnicorn
Summary: As my hands shake violently, and my salty tears slip down my cheeks only to land on this paper, this is to my family…the family I lost so many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey-ro! Ya, ya I know. Steve why are you typing up another story?**

**Well cause I got this idea and its been nagging me FOREVER! I know I will update my other story soon.**

…**=Raph breaking down into another sob.**

_Lalalala_**=Raph remembering**

**The normal writing is Raph writing his goodbye letter to his brother!**

**So, I hope you enjoy the first part of my story!**

_Lost_. That is a word that can mean so many things. Tell me, can you explain to me what it means to be _Lost_? Can someone truly tell another what that word means?

From my experience, no one can. Even if your heart aches from losing someone close you still will not experience the meaning of, _Lost_.

Though, it may seem your heart is torn and your world is shattered, you are never truly lost. Because you always have someone close to you to lean on.

What if…there is no one to lean on? And there all just, dead…

My hands shake as I write my goodbye letter. Though I doubt anyone will find it. So as my hands shake violently, and my salty tears slip down my cheeks only to land on this paper, this is to my family…the family I lost so many years ago.

My name is Raphael Hamato,

And this is how my life was destroyed.

Dear Michelangelo Hamato,

My youngest brother, the one that pulled pranks the one to make me smile silently behind your back, and the clown in our team. Life is a cruel to take you away first. I cry harder each time I think of you. Though I wish you didn't go first, I bet you would have died in a worse way.

_The night air was warm and sticky, humidity wouldn't even describe the weather. Dark storm clouds rolled across the sky covering the white moon light. Lightning flashed violently across the atmosphere leaving Thunder to radial the buildings. Warm round raindrops down poured from the sky hitting my skin roughly. My hands gripped tightly around the red fabric that wrapped around the handles to my weapons. Lights flashed again showing dark figures slowly walking towards us, weapons luminous in the bright burst of radiance. The foot came closer with each step surrounding me and my brothers. Rain mixed in with the little blood my body gave to the world. My teeth clenched tighter and my eyes became narrow. Amber eyes blazed with anger as I stared at my enemies head-on waiting for there move. I could feel my brothers shake slightly as exhausted secured harder onto us, but I pushed that aside knowing my brother were in danger. They were danger close now making me snap into action, ignoring my leader's orders._

_I fought long and hard, killing each and every son of a bitch that came near me. A sword came down right for my head. I brought one sai up to block the attack and the other to grip the weapon and pry it from his black gloved hands. With the ninja weaponless I was able to send my sai into his neck making him gasp for air as blood filled his lungs. I quickly turned to the other solders that stood waiting for there death sentence. Giving a gory war cry I ran forward and jumped into the pile of foot ninja._

I don't know how long we fought the foot. I just remember hearing your ear piercing cry.

…

I wonder, Mikey, if I ever told ya…that I loved ya? If I never did, then I'm sorry…so, so very, very sorry.

_A scream came to my right. My blood ran cold once I noticed the pain that was laced in the cry. I quickly dispatched the other foot that stood in my way from my brother. A loud thump bounced against my chest as I ran to his side. My hands shook slightly as I reached out to touch him. But before my hands could touch his warm bloody flesh, a whisper came from behind me making me stand up quickly._

_Leo ran past me coming to his side. Leo's green skin reached out and touched his chest. A small painful gasp came from my big brother as he examined Mikey._

"_Donny!" Leo called his voice breaking. Our purple bandied brother came to Mikey's other side. "Don help me check over Mikey," Leo ordered tightly, "Raphael you defend Mikey." Without thinking I attacked the ninja who where falling back._

Please forgive me Mikey.

…

Please don't think I was discussed by how bad you looked. My heart broke that very second.

_As I stepped forward, ready to tare the foot into a million pieces, they backed away. A growl ripped threw my throat as I started to run at them like a wild animal._

They just dodged my attacks. As if they **meant **to kill ya. My skins crawlin' now, and fresh tears still crawl away from my red puffy eyes and down my cheeks.

_The roof was clear. The ninjas just seemed to melt into the shadows. Anger flooded my system once more and I screamed into the night sky. Lighting and Thunder was my response. Once the loud booming sound disappeared, tear-jerking voices clawed at my ears._

"_Mikey stay with me," The voice sounded, childish? My head snapped towards the direction the voices came from. Leo held Mikey's head in his lap stroking his forehead gently. They already removed the sword that was lodged into his side. My brother's knee pads where pressed roughly against his sides stopping the blood flow._

_Don suddenly stopped his work on Mikey. Leo snapped his head up, "Don…what's wrong?" Leo sounded frightened. I blinked trying to send the rain water out of my vision. Leo looked so small, fragile, never before have I seen my brother this defenseless._

"_I…I can't," Donny said simply, staring at the blood that still leaked from my brothers sides._

"_What?" Leo's voice broke. My leader quickly looked down into Mike's eyes that started to close, "Mikey!"_

Leo started to cry for you bro. Leo! Can you believe it? He looked so scared Mike. I guess he wasn't fearless after all.

…

Donny, he just gave up. Though I doubt he would have givin' up so quickly.

"_Mikey! Please, please stay with me!" Leo shouted between painful sobs. "Don't leave bro. P-please, please Michelangelo don't leave __**me**__!"_

_My feet slid along the wet cement of the roof. As I approached his body, Leo pulled him into a full hug, resting Mikey on his lap, ignoring Mike's blood as it seeped onto his skin. Leo rocked Mikey back and forth, stuffing his face in Mike's neck._

_As I reached my big brothers side, my knees gave out sending me to the ground. I laid there for what seemed like hours, Don stared at the ground and Leo sobbed holding our deceased brother._

Our bond broke that day. We were never the same. It was only a few months until it was Don's turn to pass.

…

Michelangelo Hamato,

I love you. See ya soon.

**So? What do you think heartbreaking right? If not I will make you CRY! Hehe, I'm so evil right?**

**Reviews would be AMAZING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go another chapter in my 4 chapter story! Yes only four because one letter to each of his brothers then, his…ending.**

***Laughs evilly* **

**If I did not make you cry last chapter, then I will TRY on this one!**

**Inspiration for this chapter…lost my state ring, so make the turtle die by something he loved! (Don't know how I got that idea out of what happened)**

_**Who am I. Well. I'm just Me**_**-YAY heartbreaking. You didn't cry? DARN IT! I still don't have an idea on how to kill Leo, maybe suicide or something like that, still workin' on it. THANKS!**

_**Lunatic's Lament**_**- Did I make you cry? If I did, I'm so proud of myself! Wow every one doesn't want Leonardo to die…hummm IDEA!**

_**Rose Black Dragoon**_**- OMG! Its okay you're not a fool! I will try and make you CRY! **

**Thanks for the reviews. Time to listen to sad music to get me into the mood!**

**ONWARD!**

Dear Donatello Hamato,

Yes you were driving that night. And yes it was raining hard. I could barley see out of the windshield, though my vision was blurred, I could only imagine what you were seeing.

_Don quickly turned the wheel making the battle shell slide along the wet asphalt. Thunder boomed over head, and rain poured onto the windshield._

"_Are you sure you can see the road Don?" Leo asked again._

"_Yes Leo. For the sixth time, YES," Donny screamed back._

_Leo didn't respond only dropped his head. I sighed and turned to Don, "Donny. Maybe you should slow down," I said slowly. Don growled in response, pressing on the gas making us go faster._

I don't know why you were speeding or not listening to me or Leo. I just remember you pressing on the gas to go fast, and then…

"_Donny, please. Slow down," Leo stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Heatedly, he shook off the comforting hand and growled._

"_Don, Leo's right ya gotta slow down," I started to raise my voice._

"_Will you shut up!" Don turned his head to face Leo and me. His eyes were puffy and red. All of a sudden the world stopped as I herd the loud cracking sound of glass._

The world seemed to slow down. Every second seemed to play out.

_The glass slowly cracked, and the front of the battle shell crumbled like thin paper. Don's head flew forward hitting the steering wheel. Blood quickly oozed from his forehead. Leo was sent into the windshield his shell collided with the fracturing glass. I was sent forward to meet the dashboard. Don flew from the drivers seat and back into the drivers window. His head made a loud booming sound as the glass shattered on impact. Leo flew into the back of the battle shell colliding with the doors sending them open and he rolled on the asphalt._

I remember waking up in a daze, my mind heavy with thick fog.

_As I opened my eyes, I was met with bright orange flames. The heat made me quickly reach for the door and slam it open. As I stumbled out of the passenger seat the engine blew up sending me far from the crash site. My face skimmed along the ground ripping my skin off of my hands and face._

"_Raphael?" A dry voice called from behind. Hands roughly grabbed my shoulders yanking me to my feet. I tried to clear my eyes, blinking rapidly. "Raphael?" The voice called again. It was one of my brothers. "Where's Donatello?" I didn't respond as I once again tried to clear my eyesight. "Raph!" He yelled my name shaking me, "Where is Don?" _

Where was Donny?_ I thought. Last place I saw him was in the battle shell._

I felt panic engulf me. You were still in the car, being baked alive.

_Then it hit me and I started breathing heavily, "C-r." I tried again, "-ar." No I couldn't say it. _Come on Raph, Car it's not that hard to say.

_Leo quickly let me go sending me to the ground, "Stay here." He ordered._

"_Ya right," I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my eyes clear and tried to stand._

"_Don?" I could tell the agency in his voice. "Donatello?"_

Knowing Leo, he would have done something really stupid, just to get to you. I'm glad I stopped him in time.

_I swiftly ran to the flaming battle shell looking for both of my brothers. No sign of Donny, but I did see Leo, so I ran next to him. "Leo?" I called over the flames. He quickly looked at me eye's filled with fear. He suddenly ran towards the flaming car, heading for the drivers side. I looked at the car and held my breath. It looked as if it were going to explode again. Jumping into action I grabbed Leo and tugged him backwards just as the battle shell exploded sending parts everywhere. The car door landed on me and Leo protecting us from the skin melting flames. Leo pushed off the door and stood eyes growing at the dancing flames._

Sure the rain held down some of the flames but not enough to put out the fire.

"_Donny!" Leo shrieked running forward. But I grabbed him and held him back. He thrashed wildly in my grip, but I wouldn't let him die in that fire like Donny._

"_Leo calm down!" I shouted. He still fought trying to get to the flaming car. "Leonardo!" I shouted again. This time he stopped and removed his gaze from the battle shell. His eyes were red and puffy and tears drenched his cheeks. I gulped, "He's gone Leo."_

_Leo quickly shook his head in disbelief. "No," He whispered, "No this is all a bad dream."_

I didn't reply, because I thought it was harmless at the time. But in just a few hours Leo went crazy. And I then lost my last brother.

Donatello Hamato,

I love you, see you soon.

**Sooo? DID YOU CRY! :D**

**I hope you did. Sorry if its short, but I can only write so much!**

**Oh and I don't know when the next update will be, because I don't know what to do with Leo…BUT I do know how the ending is going to play out!**

**ANY WHO! R&R PWEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Have I not updated on this story yet?**

**So sad, BAD STEVE!**

**Yes, people who are reading this story, because you thought it sounded cool or another reason I cant think of right now…It is the moment you have all been waiting for, well for some of you…anyway, LEO'S DYEING TIME! XD**

**So I have decided to give up on trying to make you cry…In my first one-shot, people are all like, that made me cry, and OH! Such a sad story. Except ONE person, and that is Who am I. Well. I'm just Me. Her exact words are: Nearly…neaaaaly made me cry…but didn't! LOL!**

**I physically kicked my wall and **_**almost**_** fractured my foot! Sigh, oh well…**

**ANYWAY!**

**I think what made, A Winter's Eve, so good, is Leo watching Raph break down finally realizing he was hurting his brother by being there. **

**I have to be really sad to write a sob story, and I'm never really sad. I'm a happy little camper! Thus, making this story not very sad.**

**Yes! I have figured it out! Leonardo's death!**

***Blinks* Wow a lot of people reviewed Chapter 2…Uhmmm I wonder how many will review on Chapter 3 :)**

_**Amonrapheonix**_**- You know your review gave me the idea of how he was going to die! So, good for you! See what I mean by not having people cry…if you want to cry read my one-shot! That's enough advertising :D**

_**Sapphira1209**_**- Why thank you! Sigh, you didn't cry either uh? Well that's 2 people not crying against 0 crying…**

_**Who am I. Well. I'm just Me**_**- Nice death…in battle? NEVER! Mwahahaha! Ok 3 people not crying/ 0 crying**

_**Raphs No.1 Girl**_**- Ugh, 4 people not crying against 0 crying…Oh Raph dieing…I don't know? Am I THAT cruel? Of course I am! That's why I'm putting him threw so much! XD**

_**N Jas J**_**- YAY HEART-WRENCHING! But you didn't cry! Grrr… 5 people against 0, well this is going swell!**

_**Rose Black Dragoon**_**- I know so sad, I just hope kids are going to drive safer one of these days. I don't think you'll like the way I **_**off**_** Leo in this story…sorry, just a fare warning.**

_**CandyMugger**_**- Ughhh, okay….thank you!**

**Score:  
>People who DIDN'T cry: 7<strong>

**People who DID cry: 0**

**Wow, I really do fail don't I?**

**Sorry for keeping you from the story…**

**ONWARD TO LEONARDO'S DEATH!**

* * *

><p>Dear Leonardo Hamato,<p>

_Leo started laughing once he stepped in to our home. Its seems to lonely now that there are only two of ours. Who would have thought that only just a few months ago, we were all alive and well._

"_Leo can you stop laughing," I growled crossing my arms._

_Leo quickly turned to face me, his face was twisted in an insane smile. I took a step back, "What's wrong Raphie?" Leo tilted his head back and laughed. Chills ran down my spine and I uncrossed my arms._

"_You feelin' okay Leo?" I asked slowly._

"_Of course I am!" Leo snapped making his smile disappear. Instantly he put his smile back on and giggled silently, "Why wouldn't I be?"_

"_Well after what happened…with Donny gone," I trailed off and rubbed the back of my neck making tears come to my eyes._

"_Donny's fine Raphie," Leo cheered happily throwing his hands in the air._

_I raised an eye ridge. Hope fluttered threw me, "What do you mean?"_

_Leo's smile grew bigger, making my hope vanish as soon as it came. "He's fine, and so is Mikey!"_

_My mouth fell open in surprise, that name, Mikey. We haven't spoken it since he died. "Leo…" I shook my head trying to clear my foggy vision. "Leo, what are you talking about?"  
>"There fine!" Leo sighed in relief. "There fine," He repeated just above a whisper.<em>

_I stared dumfounded at my bigger brother. Without thinking I blurted out, "No there not! There DEAD Leo! DEAD!"_

_Leo's smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown, "No there not Raphael," His voice was low a dangerous._

_Anger flushed threw me, making me ball my hands in frustration. "Yes they are!"_

"_How dare you!" Leo screamed._

"_How dare I, what Leo? Huh? It's not like it's a dream or anything!" I yelled back with a deep growl._

_Leo blinked, and striated up. His features suddenly relaxed. "Raphael," He spoke slowly._

"_What!" I snapped._

"_Follow me," a low frown once again formed on his face._

_I snarled before following my brother into the kitchen. He stood near the counter top holding a sharp kitchen knife. My blood quickly wet cold and my anger vanished, "L-Leo, what are you doing?" I asked letting my voice show fear._

"_It __**is**__ all a dream Raph," Leo growled and brought the knife near his wrist._

"_Leo," I spoke slowly, "Put the knife down…" I gradually walked forward.  
>"NO!" Leo shouted, making me jump slightly, "NO, I WILL NOT!"<br>"Leo," I said again._

"_Stay away from me Raph!" Leo barked viciously._

_I stopped dead in my tracks, "Leo, please." I started begging._

"_Please what Raphael? You don't want me to do it…do you?" Leo narrowed his eyes._

"_No! I don't want you to Leo. Please you're the only brother I have left!"_

_Leo let out another laugh, "Oh Raph you have much to learn." And with that he sent the knife deep into his wrist. Slowly sliding it down his arm, he watched in amazement, smiling as the blood drenched the kitchen knife. Jumping into action I ran to his side and pressed onto the wound. Leo tilted his head back and laughed, "You can't stop it now Raphie!"_

"_What the HELL is WRONG with YOU LEO!" I screamed._

_Leo sighed and his smile grew larger, curving his cheeks making him look mad. "Once I die in this dream, I will wake up in my bed, with Mikey and Donny still alive!"_

_I looked up at him in horror, "You think this is a dream?" I asked as if out of breath._

"_It __**is **__a dream Raphie!" Leo laughed again but slowly, the blood loss must be getting to him._

"_Leo this isn't a dream!" I yelled._

"_Of course it is!" Leo frowned._

"_No Leo it isn't!" I screamed my voice cracking._

_Leo tilted his head. I shook my head and looked toward Don's lab, "Towel's," I whispered. I quickly looked back to Leo who was starting to close his eyes, "Leo!" I shouted! "Leo! Stay with me! I'll be right back." With that I ran out of the room and grabbed towels._

_As I came back into the kitchen, I let out a scream in horror. Leo sat slouched against the cabinets, with a knife threw his heart. I dropped the towels and ran to my brothers side, letting tears flow down my cheeks. I lost my last brother. To this horrible reality he called a dream._

I'm sorry Leo.

Please, forgive me.

I love you Leonardo Hamato,

See ya soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, that was nice. Wasn't it?<strong>

**Well I liked it!**

**Anyway REVIEW, and the last chapter will be up soon! Probably next weekend, since school starts in two days…yay :(**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You do not know how SORRY I am for not updating in three weeks. *Shakes head* Wow, three weeks…again very sorry! But hey at least it's the last chapter of this wonderful killing streak of a story. Okay now we must get on to the sai wielding, red mask wearing, last mutant turtle's death! *Laughs evilly* Oh what a wonderful thing. But first! I must thank all of my REVIEWERS! You hear that non-reviewers, ya no 'thank you' for you. No I'm just kidding I can't be THAT mean, or can I?**

**These thanks are for the people who reviewed Chapter 3 not my false chapter that I had…**

_**Who am I. Well. I'm just Me**_**- I hope you like this chapter took sometime on thinking of it…But thanks for keeping the story in your favs, heh…no really thanks. P.S. I am going to start off with what I had last chapter, or try to mimic what I had, but it will not turn out like last time!**

_**Raphs No.1 Girl**_**- I am done with trying to make you people cry, I never seem to do a very good job on that. I LOVED writing last chapter, it was so much fun!**

_**Amonraphoenix**_**- well at least someone cried. *Blinks* Oh…my…GOD! I LOVE IT! XD Best idea of a death YET! But sadly I already have an idea of Raph's death, sigh oh well.**

_**Rose Black Dragoon**_**- Some how I knew you weren't going to like that chapter…*Puts on puppy face* really sorry Rose. Leo had to go, but for me to write a scene where he dies by the hand of someone else is a major false in this story. But hey, look at the bright side! I'm letting you keep Leo until I update on Mutant Games! *You cross arms, I nudge your arm repeating the last sentence.* Come on Rose, you know you want to smile! *Smiles* YAY!*hugs you***

_**N Jas J**_**- Sad story…well I guess, but it's a fun story for me! So no sadness on this end!**

_**Jade4563**_**- Well even though you didn't review on chapter 3 I'm still going to thank you for reviewing! So, uh…thanks and stuff!**

**There ya are people, I hope you're happy! But you will not be soon! Oh who am I kidding, you couldn't cry in this story even if you were paid a million dollars!**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

><p>Three letters sat in a lap, three letters, written by shame and hurt. Hands slowly and carefully picked up the letter. The hands cared for the letters as if they would disappear just like the three brothers that had been lost to the world of darkness. Tears fell from his face quickly landing on the hard shell of his chest. Life seemed so blurry now, with the tears that were shed and the pain that was shared with no one, Raphael slowly walked to the dojo.<p>

His hand slowly pulled the old door open. His tiered old eyes looked over the big room. Memories flashed over his mind creating images in the room. Michelangelo sat in the corner of the room playing on his game dude, explaining to Donatello how it need to be fixed, Leonardo sat in the middle of the room meditating, a small smile pinned to the corner of his lip.

Life seemed back to normal when all of a sudden a familiar voice came back. "Hey guys!" Raphael quickly turned his head and faced a younger form of himself. Amber eyes slowly fallowed the form as it fazed threw his body and into the room. Mikey looked up and smiled at his brother. "What's up dude?" Mikey asked in an unnatural tone.

"You wanna go topside?" Raph asked.

Raphael slowly backed away. _No_, he thought, _No, no, no, NO!_ A tightening in his chest and the burning in his throat notified the older turtle that tears where coming, again. His hands dropped the letters and grabbed the beat-up leather jacket, bring it close to his body.

Behind his tightly closed eyes, Raphael could hear the scene that he wanted to escape, unfold. "Sure," Don shrugged while grabbing his Bo staff.

"Raphael," The voice of his older brother filled the quite room. "We can't go, there's too much foot activity happening right now."

"Oh shut up fearless," Raph crossed his arms.

Raphael's knees quickly gave out, sending him to the ground. _I was so mean to him,_ hands let go of the jacket and cupped his face as he put his forehead on the ground, rocking back a forth, trying to forget that dreadful night.

"Raph, come on. We can't go," Leo said firmly.

"Ya we can!" Raph snapped.

"Raph-" Leo started but his younger brothers hopped in.

"Come on Leo," Mikey whined. "We've been down here for to long, just one quick run."

"We can hold our own," Don put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Raph mentally cheered, good, he was winning this fight. "Come on guys, if Leo an't comin' then good riddance."

Foot steps informed Raphael that his brothers were taking the bait. _No, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO!_ Raphael started pounding his fist on the ground. "This cant be happenin' again!" He shouted at the ground. Suddenly the air felt empty and abandoned. Looking up Raph noticed the scene was gone.

Bringing in a shaky breath, Raphael slowly got to his feet and grabbed the letters. The older turtle grabbed the edge of the rug that his brother meditated on and removed it from the floor. Lifting the wood from its place, Raphael gaped at the small box that was hidden from sight. The old turtle picked up the box and placed it in his lap. Without hesitation, he tore off the lid and gazed upon the superb weapon. Smiling slightly he picked up the weapon and looked at his reflection. Quickly glancing away he brought it up to his temple feeling the relief wash over him. _It will all end soon_, Raphael thought as he closed his eyes happily,_ very soon_. His finger was slowly placed on the trigger. Bringing it back without any thought, he heard a _click_, then _**BANG**_! His body slowly fell back as the bullet smashed threw the thick skull, tearing threw the brain and out of his head slamming into the wall. His eye lids slid shut and his life poured out of him.

…

…

…

The once living, now dead

…

…

…

As my hands shake violently, and my salty tears slip down my cheeks only to land on this paper, this is to my family…the family I lost so many years ago.

…

…

…

_Lost_. That is a word that can mean so many things. Tell me, can you explain to me what it means to be _Lost_? Can someone truly tell another what that word means?

From my experience, no one can. Even if your heart aches from losing someone close you still will not experience the meaning of, _Lost_.

Though, it may seem your heart is torn and your world is shattered, you are never truly lost. Because you always have someone close to you to lean on.

What if…there is no one to lean on? And there all just, dead…

…

…

…

The dead, now living

…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>TA-DA! Thank you, thank you. Oh, your to kind!<strong>

***Clears thoat* Well there ya are! I bet no one can tell me what the flashback was! I will give you a hint... :D, Come on you can do it!**

**Did you guess it was the night when Mikey died? Well if you did, you get a metal of smartness!**

**Reviewers, I would like for you to RATE my story, with 5 stars or any other weird sign that you can think of, 1 threw 5! 1 being really bad to 5 being Great!**

**So yup, get going! GET!**

**XD**


End file.
